The 'Seduce Your Servants For Fun Game'
by 0Moon Phoenix0
Summary: Ciel is bored; so, he invents a new game. 'The Seduce Your Servants for Fun Game'. Contains CeilxSebastian, CielxBard, CielxFinny, CielxSnake and possibly CielxPluto but I haven't decided on that yet . Warning: Contains yaoi lemon/smut, shotacon, OOC-nes, PWP.
1. Step 1: The butler

Ciel sat at his desk in his study bored as hell. His elbows were placed lazily on the surface of the desk and his head lay in his hand. He desperately needed something to do other than sign documents and answer party invitations.

A knock suddenly came at the door and Ciel sat up, quickly regaining his composure.

The door opened and Sebastian's flawless figure along with a tray of afternoon tea on a trolley came into Ciel's view. "Good afternoon, bocchan." Sebastian smiled politely as he wheeled the trolley of food closer. "Today's afternoon tea is traditional rum cake. The tea is Jackson's Earl Grey. Enjoy." Sebastian carefully positioned the slice of cake in front of Ciel and neatly placed a small spoon to the left of the plate.

Ciel then proceeded to pick up the spoon and eat his awaited snack. Although he wanted to take his time in eating the delicious cake – for he did not want to go back to his paperwork – the young boy powered through the cake and before he knew it, the slice of cake was gone.

_Great,_ he thought. Ciel watched as Sebastian picked up his empty plate. "Is something wrong, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, smiling brightly.

The boy frowned, now irritated. "Why would there be anything wrong? And why are you grinning idiotically like that?"

Sebastian raised a gloved hand to Ciel's face. "You missed some crumbs." He said, his thumb lightly caressing his young master's lips and catching the stray crumbs. Oh, how he loved teasing his master.

Ciel's cheeks flamed as he shot back from his butler's reach, knocking some papers off the desk in the process.

Sebastian sighed and bent over to pick the scattered documents up. He shuffled them until they were in order again before placing them back on the desk. The whole movement was naturally graceful and fluid even if Sebastian didn't mean for it to be; as expected from a demon. "If bocchan has time to stare at

me, then he should be finishing his paperwork, no?"

The boy's eyes widened as he quickly turned his head and attempted to concentrate on his work. A headache began to emerge as Ciel glared at the paper. _It must be the alcohol from the Rum Cake,_ he thought. He slowly sipped his tea as he watched Sebastian clean the room. Previously, the young Phantomhive had only vaguely noticed how good-looking his butler was; but not now. Of course, he had overheard his maid, Mey-Rin, and a female shopkeeper gossiping about his butler's obvious attractiveness, and Madame Red had mentioned it many times, so why is it that he only noticed now? How Sebastian's pale skin contrasted beautifully with his raven hair and attire. How no unnecessary movement was made by the demon's supple and perfect body.

When Sebastian had finished going about his business in Ciel's study, he quietly picked the empty tea cup and crumb-covered plate up and placed them onto the trolley. He wheeled the trolley to the door and bowed to Ciel before exiting the room.

Ciel sighed and rested his head on the desk. Now he had to go back to being bored. He was also tired from a nightly party he attended at the Trancy estate. He remembered a stupid conversation that Alois had started with him.

"_Hey, Ciel, what do you do when you're bored?" Alois suddenly asked._

_Ciel looked at him sceptically. "Why the sudden change of topic?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Just answer the question." _

_Irritated, Ciel began to think. "Many different things; read a book, play chess or a game of cards." He listed._

_Alois' nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's boring! Do you want to know what I do?"_

"_Not particularly." _

_Alois pouted as he turned his head to discreetly gesture at his butler, Claude talking to the Trancy servant triplets. "I'll tell you anyway. I do that when I'm bored – if you get what I mean."_

_Ciel blinked. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say." He said, honestly confused by the blonde he had thought was an idiot._

_Alois giggled and leaned in to whisper into Ciel's ear. "Your innocence is almost too cute, Ciel. I'm talking about sex."_

_Ciel felt his face heat up rapidly and he gasped, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. However it was too late; Alois had already seen._

"_Male demons – and sometimes men in general – are strange. Their sexual drive makes it difficult to concentrate on tasks if they don't get a proper release. I mean, we have Hannah, but I sort of feel sorry for your servants when you have that girl." Alois said before both the boys' heads turned to look at the only female in Ciel's household._

_Mey-Rin was talking to the other Phantomhive servants like normal. Only, Ciel now noticed that apart from the obvious physical things, she really had no sexual appeal whatsoever. Even Ciel almost felt sorry for the others._

Ciel flew out of his daydream. _Damn it_, he thought, _Alois has corrupted my mind_. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done with his mind in this state. Ciel was about to call for Sebastian to bring him a glass of cool water when he hesitated. What if Alois was right? What if his servants really did need 'release' (as Alois had so casually put it) and no one was there to help them. A brilliantly stupid idea popped into his head; if his hopeless servants were to suddenly get better at their jobs, then Sebastian would have more time to help Ciel get his revenge. It was perfect.

On the other hand, Ciel had no confidence in seducing men – or anyone for that matter. Then, another marvellously idiotic idea popped into his head. He could think and act like Alois; and if that didn't work, he could order Sebastian to pleasure him.

Smiling faintly at his new idea, Ciel started to remove his shoes, socks and jacket. He loosened the bow around his neck and dropped it to the floor before unbuttoning the first button on his neatly ironed white shirt. Ciel reached behind his head and untied his black eye patch. Placing it neatly on the desk in front of him, Ciel did his best to mess his hair up slightly. He then pulled the sash witch rang the bell in the kitchen that called for Sebastian to come to his study.

Ciel quickly stood up and sat on the desk just in time for a knock to come from outside the door. "Come in." Ciel said, barely able to hide the excitement in his voice.

Sebastian opened the door and walked into Ciel's study. He bowed before standing properly but froze when he saw how his master was seated. Ciel sat poised on the desk facing Sebastian, one pale slender leg crossed over the other. Almost half of his attire had already been discarded onto the floor and his hair was ruffled. Both eyes watched Sebastian with curiosity; one a piercing electric blue and the other showing the pentagram contract he held with the demon. "You called for me, bocchan?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Come here," Ciel ordered, beckoning to Sebastian with one finger. _This is what Alois would do, right?_ He thought.

Sebastian couldn't contain a smile as he slowly made his way toward his young master and stopped a foot away from the boy.

Ciel reached his arms out and wrapped them around his butlers neck and pulled him closer, placing his inexperienced lips on the skilled mouth of the demon with as much force as he could muster.

Sebastian kissed his master back with equal force. His arms encircled the small boy's waist as he pulled the two of them closer together. The older man gently pulled away from the kiss and leaned to whisper in Ciel's ear. "What brought this on all of a sudden, bocchan?" He asked, his hand trailing up Ciel's waist then back down when he reached the boy's ribcage.

"Nothing," Ciel mumbled, dazed by the demon's kiss. He slowly interlocked his fingers in Sebastian's jet black hair and tugged lightly on his locks.

Sebastian smirked and placed small kisses down Ciel's neck, stopping and nibbling on a tender spot every now and then. His right hand slipped under Ciel's shirt and traced its way along the young boy's pale skin and up towards his nipple.

Ciel hissed slightly when Sebastian took hold of one of the nubs and squeezed it roughly. "That hurts." Ciel grazed his teeth along Sebastian's earlobe as he fumbled with the buttons on Sebastian's jacket, slipping it off and dumping it on the floor. He then proceeded to work on unbuttoning Sebastian's crisp white shirt. Once that was off completely, Ciel couldn't help but run his fingers along Sebastian's flawless white skin.

Sebastian sighed lightly and Ciel stopped and looked up. "No, keep going, bocchan." Ciel did as he was told. Meanwhile, Sebastian began to slowly unbutton Ciel's own white shirt, smirking as his master squirmed in impatience.

"Sebastian," Ciel attempted to stay in a stern voice, but wavered when the butler tweaked his nipple again. "Hurry."

"As you wish;" The demon's whispers sent shivers down Ciel's spine. Sebastian swiftly unbuttoned the shirt that Ciel was wearing and slid it of his shoulders, stopping when the shirt was around Ciel's elbows. He pulled the boy closer to him, placing another passionate kiss on the youth's soft, pink lips. Sebastian proceeded to kiss down Ciel's neck and torso and stopping when he reached the waistband of the boy's shorts.

Ciel arched his back and bucked his hips when Sebastian's hand ghosted over his growing erection. Then as payback, he gently rubbed his foot over Sebastian's own hard, causing the butler to moan. Suddenly Ciel felt himself being pushed down and pinned to the desk.

"That wasn't very nice, bocchan." The demon whispered into his master's ear, quickly undoing the boy's shorts and slipping them off. Sebastian used his teeth to pull his white gloves off of his hands and dropped them onto the floor with the other scattered items of clothing. He slowly ran his bare fingertips along Ciel's pale inner thighs to finger at his young master's white undergarments.

Ciel shivered and pressed himself closer to his butler, never wanting the sensation to end. He felt his underwear being removed as the cold air hit his growing hard-on.

"O my," Sebastian smirked. "Excited, aren't we, bocchan?"

"Shut up." Ciel glared up at the elder, although the alpha dog effect diminished when Sebastian ran his index finger along Ciel's length, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure.

Sebastian wasted no time in wetting three of his fingers with saliva and slowly plunging each one of them into Ciel's virgin rectum.

Ciel cried out again, only louder and with a shaky voice asked the demon, "What are you doing?"

The demon butler smiled and kissed his master's navel as he stretched his fingers apart. "Why, bocchan, I am merely just getting you ready for the main event." He stood up straight and unzipped his pants, presenting his cock which was far larger than Ciel's own. "Just relax, Ciel." Sebastian whispered and before Ciel could comprehend the fact that his butler had addressed him by name, forced his shaft into Ciel's hole.

Ciel winced and bit his lip; blinking away tears that threatened to spill from his cerulean eyes. He was relived at the fact that Sebastian was patient enough to wait for him to adjust to the demon's length. A quick nod of Ciel's head was the signal of permission for Sebastian to start moving.

In and out and in and out. The pounding rhythm of thrusts and moans mimicked the thumping heartbeats of both Ciel and Sebastian. Small eruptions of ecstasy filled Ciel as time went on and sooner than the boy thought, he felt himself hanging on the edge of an orgasm.

Another minute later, Sebastian too was ready to come. The tightness and heat of Ciel's ass was too much to bear. One more hard thrust into his master and he released his seed deep into Ciel.

The boy gripped Sebastian tightly and moaned loudly as his own orgasm created shiver through out his small body. He opened his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his butler's lips before burying his face in the crook of the demon's neck, still panting from the intense physical activity he had just been through.

Sebastian smiled eyes half closed, and returned the kiss with more passion. "Thankyou, bocchan," He whispered in Ciel's ear. He carefully redressed his exhausted master and guided the boy back to his chair then excused himself and left.

However, Sebastian's appreciative comment had barely been heard. The moment Ciel was in his comfortable office chair, he fell fast asleep.


	2. Step 2: The chef

Ciel's stomach growled for the third time in the last hour. There he was, starving in his office and Sebastian refused to bring him a snack for fear that he would spoil his appetite for dinner; so much for making him a better worker.

The boy stood from his chair and exited the room, quietly closing the wooden doors behind him. His mind darted back to that day before, when Sebastian had taken him. He didn't want to seem clingy towards Sebastian, but that time had felt so _good_; Ciel wanted more.

The young Phantomhive found himself making his way down to the kitchen and mentally forcing his stomach not to make any noise. Maybe he could snag a few cookies or get Bard, the manor's 'chef' to give him some edible food. The thought of the young man in the kitchen reminded Ciel of why he did what he did with Sebastian. He was trying to make his workers relax so that they could work better at their jobs. Was this his chance to give his household's cook the release he had given Sebastian?

Ciel slowly opened the door to the kitchen and saw Bard sitting on a stool in a corner and smoking a cigarette. God, Ciel hated those things. They smelt disgusting and the overall idea of breathing smoke into your lungs was especially sickening to the boy whose parents probably died inhaling smoke.

Bard looked up at the intruder and saw Ciel standing in the doorway. He quietly stood up and bowed, putting his cigarette out then going around the kitchen and stirring various pots, pretending that he was working even though Sebastian would have his head if he ruined the earl's dinner.

"Hey you!" Ciel called out to the cook, trying to catch his attention.

Bard almost dropped the ladle he was using to stir the pot with. His master had never addressed him like that. Well, now that he thought about it, Ciel had never really addressed him at all. Bard looked up from the pot to Ciel. The boy was clutching his stomach and a look of annoyance was evident on his face.

"Give me something to eat." Ciel ordered.

Again, Bard was astounded. For perhaps the first time ever, he was actually being asked to cook something by Ciel for Ciel. It took him a few seconds to awkwardly respond. "Err…okay. What would you like to eat?"

Ciel looked around the kitchen and spotted a fruit bowl. He pointed to a perfectly ripe banana protruding from the bowl. "I want that." He said. Normally, Ciel wouldn't sound so bratty, but he was desperate.

Bard plucked the banana from the bowl and handed it to Ciel. He watched as the boy quickly unpeeled the fruit and devoured it.

Ciel stretched his hand open. "Another," he demanded, and Bard handed him another banana. This time, Ciel ate the fruit slowly, savouring the flavour. He would lick the fruit before taking a bite out of it. Ciel noticed that Bard would shift uncomfortably whenever he did this and the chef finally went back to his stool and sat down, crossing his legs impatiently. Ciel had a good idea about why Bard did this. He blushed and quickly finished the banana.

Bard seemed to notice the reddening of Ciel's face. "Are you okay?" he asked, standing up.

Ciel nodded then froze. This could be a chance. He and Bard were alone together and Bard was aroused. It was almost too perfect. Ciel shook his head and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Bard asked, stepping closer.

Ciel didn't say anything. Instead, he also stepped closer to the chef and snuggled into his arms. He felt Bard tense up and awkwardly pat him on the back. Ciel smiled to himself and lightly pushed Bard back onto his stool. He climbed onto the chef's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist, hugging the blonde tightly.

By now, Bard didn't even care about the abnormal way that his master was acting. He shifted Ciel so that the boy kneeled on his lap and tilted his own head up to kiss the boy's lips.

Ciel kissed back with force. His hand trailed down Bard's chest and ghosted his hand over the rock-hard bulge in his chef's pants, and smiling when he received a moan from the older man as a response.

Bard's hands slid Ciel's jacket off then ran his hands down his master's back and thighs. He pushed the boy's shoes off and gently traced his fingers over the soles of Ciel's feet.

The young Phantomhive broke the kiss and moaned quietly, curling his toes and clutching a fistful of fabric on Bard's shirt. He flexed his feet then curled his toes again, before tearing his socks from his feet and pulling Bard in for another kiss.

This made his cook curious about Ciel's body. He had never seen Ciel act in any way close to being childish (except for the boy's immense sweet tooth), so could his master possibly be ticklish in other places as well? Bard softly ran his fingers along Ciel's feet one more time, and then gently massaged his way up the boy's legs. He untucked Ciel's shirt then started unbuttoning it from the top.

Ciel quickly grabbed Bard's hands, stopping the blonde from going further. He was scared of showing his branding scar to anyone other than Sebastian, and definitely didn't want Bard to ask him about the origins of his burn mark.

Bard seemed to understand the look of panic in Ciel's eyes. He gently smiled and kissed the boy's forehead and then his collarbone. The blonde gently began massaging the place where his master's hip bones slightly protruded, then slowly removed Ciel's shorts.

Ciel didn't even realise that he was holding his breath until he exhaled. He moaned when Bard went back to massaging his hips. The boy rested his head on his cook's shoulder and shivered. He could feel his on erection beginning to appear, which made him eager to speed up the process.

The blonde rubbed Ciel's hard on through his underwear before removing the garment. He quickly pumped Ciel's erection then lifted the boy higher. Bard looked around the room and spotted a dish of olive oil placed conveniently on the kitchen bench within arm's reach. He generously coated three fingers in the golden liquid and gently prodded at Ciel's anus.

The young earl's face went red as the first two fingers made their way in easily. It was true that he probably would have been tighter if it weren't for Sebastian, and the mere thought of what had occurred that day made Ciel even harder.

"Oh, so you like this?" Bard teased, breaking Ciel out of his daze and finally slipping the third finger in.

Ciel smiled. He wondered what his chef would think if it wasn't his technique that was turning Ciel on. He decided against saying anything, for fear that Bard would stop when they had already come this far.

The chef began to finger deeper and Ciel began to unconsciously move his hips with the rhythm of Bard's movements. Bard lightly licked the beads of pre-cum already beginning to form on the tip of Ciel's cock. He then completely took the boy's erection into his mouth and started sucking.

Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back. His mind went blank and all he could feel were the sensations that Bard was creating. His breathing became heavier as his fingers became entangled in Bard's golden hair.

Bard stopped sucking and fingering his master, causing Ciel to whimper quietly. "Shh," he said, kissing the boy's lips, "It'll be much better now." He undid his pants, releasing his own pulsing erection. The blonde laughed quietly when Ciel gasped and reached over to the dish of oil; picking it up and holding it in front of the young earl.

The blue-eyed boy dipped his hand into the olive oil and rubbed it onto Bard's dick, lubricating it. When he was done, Bard picked Ciel up and gently eased the boy onto his erection. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and shuddered, releasing the semen that he'd been holding in onto Bard's shirt – although the cook didn't seem to mind.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Bard asked, his arms circling around Ciel's waist.

Ciel nodded and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder, still huffing.

Bard gently lifted Ciel up and dropped him back down again, causing the young earl to groan loudly. The chef repeated this action a number of times again and after a while, Ciel's erection came back again.

"Can you do it on your own?" Bard asked, loosening his grip on the boy's hips, but still softly bouncing him up and down.

Ciel looked up at him with his one big blue eye curiously. "H-how?" he stuttered, too focused on the pleasure he was feeling to smoothly say the word.

"Just pretend you're riding a horse." Bard replied, now letting go of Ciel's hips entirely and settling them on his thighs for extra support.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Bard's neck so he wouldn't fall off of his chef's lap and started grinding his hips against the blonde's. He slowly lifted himself up and back down like Bard had silently directed him to. Ciel exhaled and began to get faster and faster. He felt as if he was galloping through the forest on a horse and every time he landed back in the saddle, a huge wave of ecstasy would come over him.

He looked up, and saw that Bard had his eyes closed and his brows furrowed; his head was tilted back against the wall and his mouth was slightly ajar. The chef's breathing became heavier, just like what Ciel had done just before his first climax, so he kept going.

The boy didn't go as fast as he had previously been going; instead he forced the cock deeper into himself and clenched his muscles to make it feel like he was tighter.

Bard sat up and picked the boy up off his dick and placed him in a more comfortable position on his lap. "You can stop now." He said, as he pumped Ciel's dripping erection.

Ciel did the same thing to his cook. After all, the whole point of what he was doing is that the servants would have their release. He listened as Bard moaned at full volume and spurts of cum erupted from his cock. At the same time, Ciel arched his back and came a second time before relaxing back against Bard's chest.

A few minutes were spent with the two of them just sitting together. When Ciel felt the he was ready to leave, he stood up and put his clothes back on and walked out of the room – not before pinching a third banana from the fruit bowl – leaving Bard to wonder if it was all a dream.

The young earl smiled as he walked up the stairs and down the corridor. He passed Sebastian in the hallway, whom he glared at, and retreated to his study. This had become somewhat of a game to Ciel; and there was no denying that Ciel loved games.


	3. Step 3: The gardener

What on earth was Ciel thinking? Everyone knew that just about anything Finny touched would break – be it a live animal or any random object. This is why Ciel needed to plan out a way to sleep with his gardener without getting hurt.

Unfortunately, strategising was a very difficult thing to do when a certain blonde fiancé of the boy was chattering about stupid things that Ciel didn't care in the least about. But, Ciel was pretty sure he knew what to do.

"- and, speaking of cute dresses, I saw the cutest little ensemble while I was shopping in London! It would look perfect on you. So –"

"Lizzy," Ciel suddenly interrupted her, "I would love to here all about it, but would you please excuse me for a few moments?" He shot her a fake smile and stood up.

Elizabeth's cheeks went light pink and she nodded. "Sure, I can wait."

Ciel nodded politely as he left the room, passing Sebastian who was wheeling a trolley with two identical fruit tarts and a steaming teapot on it.

"I'll be excusing myself for a while," Ciel said, "keep Lizzy occupied."

Sebastian bowed and entered the room, a sly smile evident on his face.

Ciel shrugged the expression off and walked outside into the mansion's garden to look for Finny. Although the mansion grounds were huge, Ciel had no problem finding the blonde boy.

Finny was pruning the trees that lined each side of the driveway leading up to the mansion, and smiling whenever small birds either landed on the branches or on his shoulders.

Ciel quickly went over his strategy in his mind again before slowly approaching the older boy. "Finnian?" He called out to his gardener when he reached the ladder that the blonde was standing on.

The older boy spun around when he heard his name called, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the small ladder. Finny looked up at the young boy. "B-bocchan?" He stuttered and quickly stood up, bowed and dusted the dirt off of the back of his pants. "Where's Mr Sebastian? Do you need something?" He asked.

The young earl roughly placed his hands over Finny's mouth, preventing him from making any more noise, and looked around. It was now time to put his plan into action. "Actually," Ciel said, "I was looking for you. You are the closest to my age, so there was something I wanted to ask you about."

Finny's eyebrows furrowed as he watched colour form in his master's cheeks. Little did he know, Ciel was doing it on purpose.

Ciel gingerly took the blonde's hand and started chewing his lip, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Lately," he began, "Something's been happening…down there." Ciel looked down, his face growing hot for real now.

Finny let out a quiet gasp (now realising what the younger boy was talking about) and looked around in case there was anybody listening to his master's secret problem. "Does Mr Sebastian know about it?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head. "It would be too embarrassing if Sebastian knew."

The blonde nodded understandingly and began to walk towards the mansion with Ciel in tow.

"What are you doing?" Ciel exclaimed, colour beginning to drain from his face. If Sebastian were to find out about what the young earl was doing, Ciel would never live it down.

"Relax," Finny smiled, "I'm taking you to a secret place that of mine."

Ciel did relax a bit as he followed his slightly older servant to where the manor's stables were.

The two boys arrived behind the stables and leaned against the wall together.

"Bocchan," Finny said, grabbing Ciel's attention, "It's normal. Bard told me that all boys go through it."

Of course. Ciel knew that. He knew just about everything on the subject, but he had to pretend he didn't. "Even you?" He asked, looking into the blonde's dark green eyes.

Finny smiled and nodded, unsure of where Ciel was going with this.

"Can I see?"

A dark blush rose to Finny's face and his eyes widened. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought about the strange request. "I-I… um…" he stuttered, but the curious glint in the younger boy's visible eye gave Finny the need to give guidance and reassurance to his master. "Sure."

Ciel let out a small breath and fiddled with the buckle on Finny's tool belt until it undid and dropped it on the ground. He gently fondled Finny's groin before undoing the older boy's tartan pants and reached into his underwear.

Finny let out a light moan as Ciel formed a fist around his cock and began to jack him off. The blonde's arms encircled around the young earl's waist as softly as he could make them, although, to Ciel, it felt like one of Elizabeth's bear hugs. "You're surprisingly good at this." The gardener muttered, letting his head rest on his young master's shoulder.

A small smile spread onto Ciel's face at the compliment and he sped his hand up. "Can I try something?" He asked the blonde, licking the shell of his ear.

"Of course you can bocchan." Finny stood up straight and smiled as he slowly raked his fingers through the younger boy's dark fringe and leaning against the stable's wall.

Ciel lowered Finny's pants and kneeled down, pumping his erection a couple of times and taking the fleshy tip into his mouth. He forced the appendage further into his mouth, trying not to gag on the cock – even if it was only slightly bigger than Ciel's own. The young heir began licking up and down the stiffening dick in front of him. Beads of pre-cum were staring to form on the head of Finny's cock, and Ciel licked them curiously, tasting the bitter and salty flavour of the liquid.

Finny's fingers intertwined in Ciel's hair and he moaned when the younger boy's tongue moved over his slit. The blonde whimpered when his master stopped sucking and watched as he stood up.

By now, Ciel was also achingly hard. He shrugged his jacket off and undid the blue neck ribbon. The blue eyed boy pressed himself against the gardener and began licking and sucking on the pale flesh of Finny's neck.

The blonde placed his hands on Ciel's butt and massaged gently. He untucked the young earl's shirt and moved his hands to Ciel's front, unbuttoning his shorts and dropping them to the ground. He ghosted his hand over Ciel's erection and smiled softly when the younger boy quietly moaned and nuzzled the blonde's collar bone. Finny kissed the blue eyed boy's forehead and turned him around, pushing him against the wooden wall.

Ciel gasped, the force of Finny's body almost crushing his own. He slid his hand under the blonde's t-shirt and slowly felt his way up his chest, pinching and rubbing certain areas as he went. Ciel lightly tugged at the cord attached to Finny's straw hat, wanting the older boy to take it off.

Finny froze, beginning to look uncomfortable. His straw hat was the only thing covering the tattoo on the back of his neck.

Ciel, remembering the panic he had felt when his chef had almost seen his branding scar, pecked Finny on the cheek and turned around. "If I face this way, I can't see it." He suggested.

Finny beamed, taking his gloves off. "Thankyou, bocchan," he said. The gardener pressed the young earl harder against the wall.

The blue-eyed boy gasped from the impact and positioned his legs further apart. He could feel Finny pull his underwear down and slide two of his fingers into his ass. Ciel whimpered as the blonde stretched and created scissoring motions with his fingers. He thought he would be used to it by now, but the force of Finny's motions made the young heir feel like he was going to tear apart.

The young gardener removed his fingers from his master and steadily positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. His cock was lubricated with the younger boy's spit, making the insertion easier.

Ciel cried out as Finny made his way inside of him. His hands balled into fists and his visible eye shut tightly. The two boys stood together; their bodies moving from their unsynchronised pants and tiny beads of sweat began forming on their bodies. "You can move." Ciel said, although the statement sounded more like and order.

Finny exhaled shakily and began thrusting his hips back and forth, each one making him feel like he was moving deeper into Ciel. He traced his fingers around the young earl's inner thighs, hoping to distract him from any pain he felt.

Ciel moaned and groaned loudly every time his gardener thrust into him. He could feel a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that an orgasm was approaching.

The blonde's thrusts started to speed up as he too felt himself nearing a climax. He lightly pumped Ciel's cock until both boys came simultaneously – Finny with a heavy grunt and Ciel with a loud moan.

The younger boy felt his knees begin to shake. His pelvis hurt and he felt tired. He redressed himself except for his jacket and sat on the ground.

"Bocchan, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" A worried and frantic Finny asked.

Ciel smiled and shook his head. "I will rest here for a while," he said with authority. "You may return to your work."

Finny bowed and put his pants and hat back on. He quickly pecked his master on the lips before leaving the secluded area.

Ciel sighed and leaned back against the wooden wall, taking in the breathtaking greenery of the environment. He felt so relaxed while listening to the chirping birds and the occasional whinny of one of the horses, that he almost didn't notice the fact that he was drifting off to sleep…


	4. Step 4: The footman

**TT^TT I'm sorry it took so long! I had bad writer's block!**

Ciel awoke, expecting to find himself still outside; however, he was not. He was tucked neatly into the comfort of his own bed, and a pounding headache was forming in his head. _Finny must have carried me back, _he thought. The boy rolled over and spied a steaming cup of tea on his nightstand. After breathing in the scent of the tea, he could tell that it was made with orange zest and ginger.

A knock resounded throughout the room and Ciel looked up, nonchalantly sipping his tea, and watched his butler enter the room.

"Bocchan, I advise that you stay in bed for today," he stated. "You have a cold."

Ciel sniffed. Come to think of it, that did explain the headache. He placed his teacup back on the nightstand and lay back. "You will be able to tend to me when I call you, right?" Ciel asked, his voice sounding slightly deeper from the cold.

Sebastian frowned. "Unfortunately, I have a few errands I must run in town which may take a few hours. However, I will arrange for one of the staff to be at your every beck and call." He smiled and bowed before exiting the room.

Ciel sighed and slumped against his pillow. Sebastian was probably going to send Mey-Rin in to look after him, and she was not who Ciel needed to see.

A quiet knock came from the door and Ciel sat up. "Yes?" He called, slightly irritated.

The door only opened a couple of inches and a long white snake slithered into the room.

Ciel jumped, startled for a moment before relaxing back into the pillow behind him. "You can come in, Snake." He said.

The older boy stuck his head into the room, looking around, and then entered. "I heard you were sick, Smile… says Wilde." He stated, addressing Ciel by the alias he had gone under when he had infiltrated the Noah's Ark Circus.

Ciel nodded and coughed, pretending that his cold was much more serious than it really was.

One of the snakes slithered its way up the bed post and onto the mattress. It slid onto Ciel's lap and poked its tongue out at his hand. "You have a fever, says Emily." Snake translated, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Eyeing the snake beside him, Ciel gently trailed his finger along its back. He didn't mind snakes, but didn't really have many chances at getting close to them.

"Be careful, says Bronte, they bite." Snake said.

Ciel began mentally questioning whether or not Snake could understand what the reptiles were saying, but shook the thought off. "What about you? Do you bite?" He asked, meaning for it to be a joke.

A light pink tint formed on Snake's cheeks and he shook his head.

The young earl tilted his head to the side curiously at the ex-circus-member's blush before crawling across the bed and climbing into his footman's lap. Ciel then pressed his face into Snake's cool skin and breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled to himself and pulled back, before fiddling with the top button of his night shirt. "It's too hot in here," Ciel complained childishly, and began to undo the pearly buttons that held his shirt closed.

Snake watched the younger boy curiously as Ciel slipped the shirt from around his shoulders, taking care to hide his scar under the fabric, and slowly leaned up to place a small kiss on the footman's scaly lips. Snake softly gripped Ciel's waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He fumbled with the buttons on his coat before sliding it off and leaving Ciel to undo the rest.

Ciel quickly unfastened Snake's tie, dress-shirt and pants and pulled them off of the young man. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of his own underwear and slid them off as well. The slate-haired boy straddled his servant's lap and kissed him again, grinding his hips against Snake's growing erection as one of his own began to form.

Once again, Snake kissed back, wrapping his arms around his master's waist and pulling him closer. The ex-circus-member let his hands cup Ciel's buttocks and gently laid the boy on his side. Snake smiled nervously as he too lay down.

The blue-eyed boy snuggled closer against his servant's chest, kissing the few scales that he could find that were a slightly different colour than the rest of them. He rolled onto his back, pulling the footman on top of himself as he landed on the fluffy mattress.

This time, Snake took the initiative; roughly pushing his lips against Ciel's and lifting the boy's hips up. "Smile," Snake said. "Should I be doing this?"

Now he was having second thoughts? Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, but he relaxed and softly smiled. "Blame it on the fever if I ever get angry at you." He suggested and kissed the footman again.

Snake nodded and pulled his underwear off. He slowly lifted Ciel's legs and slowly inched his cock into Ciel's anus.

Ciel arched his back and moaned at the intrusion. He gripped at the covers beneath him and bucked his hips impatiently.

The footman jumped at the sudden movement and obediently began to move. He was gentle – much gentler than the other servants had been – and would caress and kiss Ciel's cheek, arms and neck as he moved.

The young earl began to sweat as he felt his orgasm come along, but he tried desperately to hold it in. Finally, Ciel couldn't contain himself as his seed released and splattered onto his chest.

Still, Snake kept pounding and thrusting into the boy.

Ciel moaned loudly then quickly covered his mouth as he felt himself harden once more and become even more aroused by his servant's touch than he was before. As if on instinct, Ciel spread his legs wider and began to thrust and buck his hips in time with Snake's movements.

Another fifteen minutes passed by and Snake and Ciel came together. The footman rolled off of the boy and snaked his arm around his waist, pulling him closer against his cool chest.

Ciel hugged him back and grinned tiredly to himself. His eyelids became heavy and his headache returned. He could feel Snake's soft lips against his forehead as the gentle hands of sleep pulled him into the darkness.


End file.
